If 11th Doctor was rule 63
by Americanchick
Summary: Rule 63 11th doctor and Amelia pond. Off the show I am sorry if I have scenes that are supposed to be accurate not, I don't have a great memory and I'm always lazy. The doctor meets Alexander Pond and interesting things happen after regenerating into a female. Will she fall for Jack Harkness or Alexander Pond? Jack enters later chapters, rated M for eventual smut. Daleks & CYBRMN.
1. Ch1 Regeneration, I'm a woman!

_Hi everybody I became a huge fan of Doctor Who Recently (This month in fact I'm already at season five) so my friends and I decided to write this and another role-play that I will post later, and so this is a script that we will play out onto YouTube with the same title! I shall post the time when it is made okay? Anyway enough of me babbling ENJOY!_

_**Preview:**_

_**I absorbed the radiation after saving the world from my home planet. I knew I had only a limited amount of time; I needed to see my friends one last time before I regenerated. Unfortunately, because of Rose being in parallel Earth, I had to see her the year I met her as my ninth generation. **_

"_**Hnn…" I winced as the radiation started to tear my body apart.**_

"_**You okay there?" She turned to face me while I stayed in the shadows, "A bit too much to drink?"**_

"_**Yeah," I stood upright "What day is it?" I put my hands in my pockets.**_

"_**January 1, 2005 New Year's day." She smiled softly the breeze blowing her hair out of her face.**_

"_**Right have a good year." **_

"_**You too." She turned and started to walk away. When she got out of my sight the radiation was taking another effect. I leaned onto the wall moving almost an eerily slow pace back to my TARDIS as the pain surged in my body. When I finally got inside I started my ship taking my coat off. The pain faded as the regeneration process started to take place. I looked at my hand as it started to glow, my breathing and heart beats getting faster. I felt tears slowly fall down my face as I thought of everyone I knew.**_

"_**I don't want to go." **_

_(New Regeneration)_

I gasped as I finally finished taking a new form. I took no mind to my beloved TARDIS as I took a quick moment to inspect what I looked like now. "Legs, fatter that's odd," I kissed one of my legs, "fingers, many fingers- wait longer nails? Hair! I'm a girl?" I grabbed my chest and looking down at the rest of my body. "Oh my god! Of all times to regenerate into a woman I regenerate now?! Well it does explain why my clothes are bigger on me. Oh crud, I'm crashing! Geronimo!" I ran to the center controls of my ship, trying to keep her from crashing into anything too bad. She jerked, ending up with me clinging for dear life at the entrance of the TARDIS. I climbed back in before I crashed in a backyard falling down into the swimming pool. I gasped reaching the surface of the water, my bangs getting in my eyes before looking around for a way to climb out of the TARDIS. I found the grapple hook under the water.

"Seriously? Why is all the stuff I need are in troubling places?" I sighed taking a deep breath before swimming down to grab the hook.

'_Geez this is heavy underwater.'_ I thought before swimming back up. I threw the hook at the doors feeling the rope tighten as it got a grip on something. I climbed out of my ship seeing a seven year boy looking at the TARDIS then at me.

"Hello there!" I said jumping down, wiping my bangs and waist length hair out of my eyes.

"Why are you soaking wet?" the boy asked cocking his head in a childish way, that I would have to say was adorable. His accent… Am I in Scotland? I accidentally asked that out loud.

"No you aren't in Scotland; I was forced to move to London from there," He said "And you still haven't answered my question."

"Sorry, I was in the swimming pool," I scratched the back of my head, feeling heavy drops of chlorinated water slip from my hair onto my hand, "Do you have any food? I'm starving." I started walking to his house wringing my hair out quickly. The boy followed me taking me to the kitchen.

"Do you have any apples I love apples." I paced the kitchen, leaving a wet trail in squeaky footprints. The boy handed me an apple, and I took a bite, spiting it out immediately. "I hate apples."

"You just said you loved apples."

"This is a new body, new tastes, and new favorites." The boy continued to make me food that I didn't like sticking with fish sticks and custard.

"I never asked you for your name. What is it?" I asked taking a bite of a fish stick.

"Alexander Pond. Alex for short." Alex had his arms on the table, watching me with a strange interest.

"How come your parents haven't woken up yet? You surely live with a parent right?"

"I have no parents, I moved here to live with my aunt. She is gone right now on a business trip." When I heard it I felt very sad and heart-broken. It must be a woman's instincts to help a child.

"And you're brave enough to be able to take care of yourself alone?" I finished the food I was eating putting the bowl in the sink, turning to face him leaning on the counter.

"Yeah, I'm not afraid of a lot of things." He grinned, and then stopped as we both heard the TARDIS whine.

"No, no, no, no!" I ran out Alex running right behind me. "She's going to blow if I don't get her out and get her upright. I'll be back in five minutes promise." I smiled, grabbing and wrapping the hook around the TARDIS, climbing back in.

"Okay! Can I come with you when it is safe?" He asked, jumping up and down slightly.

"Yes. Geronimo!" I jumped down landing back in the pool, getting wet all over again. I climbed to the console getting her to fly and hopefully get her upright. She got upright and restored surprisingly fast, everything going back into its new place. The TARDIS still had smoke inside of her, which I had inhaled accidentally, making me cough as I walked out. I opened my eyes to see little Alexander still standing there.

"That was fast. The old box is newer." He said

"Should I come back in a couple of years? It will be odd to have everybody thinking I am your mother." I waved the remaining smoke out of the TARDIS with a broom I found in the shed I destroyed.

"Okay I'll see you then! I can't wait!" Alexander rushed back into the house after saying goodbye. I smiled watching him run into the house before slipping back into the TARDIS. Leaving Planet Earth for fourteen years.

_Cliff-hanger! Sunday is Saint's Patrick's Day and I'm marching the Parade tomorrow! Anybody who is Irish I give you a high-five and HAPPY SAINT'S PATRICK'S DAY!_


	2. Ch 2 Cybermen, and manicures? pt1

_Hi everybody! Wow. *Reads chapter posted* Don't you hate the feeling that something on word documents is really long and fan fiction makes it seem really short? That is exactly how I am feeling. I promise this chapter is a lot longer (I hope.) My friend and I are not even on part three of this script because in class he ignores me majority times but oh well. I got to suck it up. Anyway ENJOY!_

After I left Alexander, I changed into more suitable clothes. I inspected my body before changing into a white corset, putting it on loosely, a white tank-top and short-sleeved button up shirt, torn jeans, long black leather boots, and a black jacket, much like my last regenerations.

"I am still brunette, damn." I muttered fiddling with my layered, waist-length hair. My eyes were a brown-hazel, fitting perfectly with my tan skin and long hair. I had some interesting marks on my body in certain areas, what do humans call them? Moles? Odd, but okay. I had matching ones on each palm and a small one on my face or the corner of my right bottom lip. I decided to put my hair up in a ponytail, the shortest of my hair falling loose onto my face. I checked myself out in the mirror.

"Damn, I look good." I smiled, looking at my new teeth. I had two sharp canines like what a vampire would have near the front. Good thing I'm a Time lord not a blood-sucker. I noticed my teeth, even my molars, were slightly sharp, like I was going to eat meat more than plants. The TARDIS whined slightly, and I land her back in Britain, back in Alexander's backyard.

"Alexander?" I never noticed that my voice didn't sound so English anymore, it sounded more Irish, Dutch, and Swedish mixed into one. It was soft, yet firm. Alexander walked out of his house, his height was a little on the surprising side. I was still taller than him, but not by much. It might be the boots.

"Wow… You… look… hot." He said his eyes wide in awe. I raised one eyebrow, not even wondering why he had said that.

"Okay, does that have any relevance?" I asked, truthfully not sure whether or not I wanted to hear his answer.

"Sorry, I'm just finishing up to my maternity cycle." He shrugged.

'_Of course. Typical human boys,'_ I thought pretending not to of heard any of that sentence. "Okay, how has the last fourteen years been?" I asked changing the subject. I really did not want to hear any boy horniness at the moment.

"They have been fine. I finished secondary, college, and I also have a job at the local pub." He had an almost tone of sarcasm when he said "pub." I grinned, for some reason alcohol seemed like a really good drink right now. I vowed to myself I wouldn't even get tipsy I would just have one glass.

"Why don't we have a drink and you continue telling me about how your life has been? I would really like to know if anything odd has been recently."

"You… drink?" Alex raised an eyebrow for a second before shrugging it off, "Okay, I'll pay for them."

"No, not really," I said shrugging, "And did I say I would have alcohol? And I'll pay we just have to stop at an ATM." I wasn't entirely honest but it was sort of true. I was only going to get a glass of a soda with a slight alcohol, way too little for me to really taste it.

"You don't have to pay; I own the place." He smiled gently, which made me give up on arguing.

"Okay then." I put my hands in my pockets, shrugging before letting him lead me to the pub; for I had a feeling I was really bad with directions now.

When we entered the pub I ordered a soda asking for some vodka mixed into it, and learned more about Alexander, and he learned about me.

"So the old police box travels through time?" He asked His facial expression did not entirely believe what I was saying.

"Hey she is not that old. Yes, she is the TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimension in Space; I can travel to any time, to any planet." I said taking a small sip of my drink.

"Even one of the planets in _Star Wars_?" He asked, his eyes brightening in excitement. I laughed.

"Yes there is one planet like _Star Wars_, but you can't go there." I smiled at his still childish ways. He pouted, puffing his adorable freckled cheeks out.

"Why not?"

"It's destroyed…," I looked down, "It was a beautiful planet too." I swished the remnants of my drink in the cup before finishing it.

"Was it Alderan?" He asked, cocking his head in that adorable way of his.

"No Alderan is another version of Earth, the planet was Gallifrey." My tone softened when I said my home planet my eyes turning slightly wet. I knew as a male I wouldn't have a problem saying my home planet's name, but being a woman was a totally different story.

"That sounds like it was your home." His tone was gentle, and his facial expression had sorrow in it, like he knew what it felt like to lose your home.

"It was. Until the Time War, but you don't need to know my life." I smiled. Maybe I can tell him how Gallifrey was like before the Time War, before I was the last one of my kind.

"Can we go to the signing of the Declaration of Independence?" Alexander asked bringing me out of my slight daze.

"Of course! But why do you want to see the signing of the Declaration of Independence?" I asked him curiously, the signing of that document broke Great Britain and the colonies of the United States of America apart. It was also the start of the downfall of the great British Empire.

"History and I can't think of any other places to go unless you can suggest a planet to go to." He shrugged. I had to grin to his sentence. Of course history it's the best subject there is, besides science of course.

"Then I shall make it a surprise." I said leading him to the TARDIS opening the door for him.

"Okay," he said stepping inside, "Wait it's bigger on the inside!" I walked in grinning closing the door behind me as I took off my jacket, tossing it onto the cushiony chair near the controls.

"I love it when people say that. It's another dimension; the police box is a chameleon effect to look like something common on Earth when I first landed here. Unfortunately the cloaking device broke when she changed into the box form."

"Well it isn't that much of a shocker considering that you had to use a grappling hook to climb out." He said shrugging. I crossed my arms leaning my weight onto one side, pouting in a ways.

"It's not my fault she crashed sideways when I regenerated." I started to set a destination, thinking of a planet or time period to go to. Mm, maybe I can take him to Earth in 3295. Or I could take him to New Earth in 12693. I chose Earth in 3295, setting the destination into the TARDIS, looking at the ginger youngster in front of me. He grabbed the consoles when she took off bracing himself while I just laughed continuing to control my ship. When she landed I grinned.

"Where are we?" He asked his eyes seemed to glimmer in excitement, Are we on a different planet?"

"No we are not," I laughed at his adorableness, "We are in the future. Planet Earth year 3295 Great Britain. London, to be precise." I stated, getting my jacket on, checking for my sonic screwdriver in my pocket. I opened the door walking out seeing multiple cars fly by and a few children hover by. Alex walked out of the TARDIS and I saw his jaw drop at all of the advanced technology.

"There is a grid under each major city, where the hover-boards and hover-cars fly. Whenever the grid is no longer the vehicle it falls to the ground. Some vehicles, not all, have wheels that come out after the grid is out of the metal detectors reach. Those are majority for people who live in country areas or small towns that don't have enough money to build a metal grid. This time of human history is the greatest. Humans are already visiting outer planets, and colonizing. New drugs for medicine are being produced and sickness is majorly dying."

"Is there a cure for the cold?" He asked still in awe of London.

"No there is no cure for that yet," I smiled, "Do you want to take a walk around?" I always enjoy the reactions of humans when they can finally see what I can see. Alex looked at me as if I asked him to do something impossible.

"Yes! I want to learn more about Earth!" He jumped up and ran ahead, which made me laugh. He may be twenty-one but he still acts like the seven year-old boy he truly was. I sprinted after him, my hair and coat trailing behind me.

'_Still got my speed. Fantastic, brilliant!' _I thought as I easily caught up with him. We had to stop when we reached a dead-end steel wall. I stared at the wall, seeing a giant symbol in the center.

"No. No way that's impossible." I took a couple steps back, slowly grabbing my sonic screwdriver.

"What is it?" He asked. Oh how ignorant human beings can be. I ran to the nearest person walking on the street, quickly inspecting them. The earpieces…

"Dammit not here too!" I ran back to the wall using the sonic screwdriver to see if there were any hidden doors. There was none. "Dammit." I cursed, muttering unintelligible nonsense.

"Hey calm down what is the huge deal?" Alex walked over to me. I looked at him seriously.

"Cybermen. That is what that," I pointed to the symbol, "means. The symbol of a part robot, part human being. It's like you are kind of an organ donor, only its well, your life." I explained in a more human way. I sighed putting away my screwdriver, walking away from the wall with Alex following behind, not realizing the Cyberman that walked out of the wall in a secret door.

We continued to wander through the streets of London; I was particularly weary of the humans around me and for any signs of Cybermen. I was surprised, some people had the earpieces, and others did not. Majority who didn't were women and children. I smiled softly to the relief of that.

"Would you like to buy the new and advanced Ear sonic 3000?" Alexander looked at me for permission which I shook my head.

"No we are fine thank you." I muttered as I grabbed the boy's hand, dragging him away.

"Hey! Let go of me will you?" Alex jumped back from me rubbing his wrist. "You dug your nails into my wrist! That's it you are getting a manicure!" I looked at him.

"No I am not."

"Yes you are!" He grabbed my hand dragging me away to the nearest nail center. "Pick a nail polish colour." He crossed his arms as he stood behind me, trapping me towards the wall.

"I said no and that is final! I don't need a manicure! My nails are fine as they are!" I glared that the Ginger. How dare he lead me around like I was younger than him! I am 907 for crying out loud!

"Yes you are and that's final," He turned me around facing me towards the nail polish, whispering into my ear, "I think the navy or royal blue would match you best." His breath felt hot on my neck, making me blush deeply. I picked the royal blue finally giving up on arguing. I let the woman take me to a chair and give me the manicure. I paid for that bloody thing when they finished. Alexander grinned at me cheekily holding the door open for me. I huffed at him, walking out leading the way towards the TARDIS to find Cybermen, and police at my ship, turning to face me before shooting a sedate at me and Alexander.

I woke up to a major headache as the beam of light shot at my face.

"Who are you?" A blurry figure of a Cybermen walked into my eyesight. I shot up, the headache also increasing the pain.

"Ahh!" I fell over back onto the floor, hearing very loud clacking chains. I glared at the Cybermen, "Where is Alexander?" I demanded. I felt the drug leaving my system as I shifted my weight onto my hands and knees. I checked my surroundings. The inside of the building, all made from steel, a Cybermen "chambers"?

"Who are you?" The Cybermen asked again.

"I am the Doctor now let me free." I demanded tugging on the chains.

"Doctor!" Alexander called out to my left. I snapped my head the direction I heard him, seeing him through a thick five inch layer of glass. He was chained like I was, he was still lying on the ground, as if his legs were pinned, and then again they probably were.

"The Doctor is a male. You are not the Doctor," The Cybermen signaled another at Alexander to point its weapon at the adults' head, "Now tell us who you are." Alexander looked at me in extreme fear. I stood up reaching for my sonic screwdriver.

"I am the Doctor," I said holding my head high, "I am the eleventh regeneration of the Doctor, and yes I may be female, but it doesn't change who I am. Now let the boy go he has nothing to do with this." I used the sonic to the chains behind my back feeling them release with a soft 'click'. I let them drop as I moved my hands to my sides with the sonic screwdriver in my hand as I changed the setting before pointing it at the Cybermen. As it fell to the ground from the circuits frying, its partner pointed its gun at me aiming to shoot. I ran out of the way. They failed to chain my legs their fault. I ran towards the next Cybermen in between it and Alex using the sonic until it fell over dead. I then freed Alexander.

"Are you okay?" I cupped his face before using the sonic to check him. "We have to leave. Now," I grabbed his hand as we ran out of the building into the TARDIS, "Why would Cybermen be here at all? There is nothing interesting for them here at all," I scratched my head pacing back and forth trying to figure out what was going on, "I'm going back out, you are staying here." I opened the door to the TARDIS to leave.

"No I am going with you!" Alex yelled running to the door after I closed it. I looked down as I heard him struggling with the door before yelling out. "I know you can hear me let me out!" I sighed, opening the door.

"Fine but keep yourself out of trouble."

_Hey I know this didn't actually happen in the show, but as a female and with a male companion she goes to different places. Some episodes I will keep as accurate as possible I promise others I will have made up. If you have any ideas for the made up and or actual episodes that will never happen or happened, then you can review and just tell me or PM me! Anyway have a good day!_


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Announcement: I am sorry that this story hasn't been updated in a long amount of time, I haven't been able to get my story. Now that summer break is on I will hopefully start updating soon. If anyone is willing to roleplay with me as Alexander and/or River Song, you may PM me. ^^ I'm sorry again for the time.**


End file.
